


One Night

by Vegorott



Series: Trickshot One-Shots [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti takes Chase to a gay bar, Just some silly cute stuff I came up with, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: It's been three months since the divorce was finalized and Anti decides that Chase needs to get out and get himself some 'magic'.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> A user on Tumblr asked for some trickshot and this fun idea came to mind

“It’s been three months.” 

“Three months since a divorce, it’s a little harder to get over that than just a breakup.” 

“You’ll never know if you spend all day at the Septiceye House doing nothing.” 

“I do things!” 

“Laying in bed crying about Stacy is not doing something.” Anti had his arm wrapped around Chase’s shoulders as he lead the other Septic Ego down the street. 

“I don’t do that.” Chase huffed, slapping Anti’s hand away from him. 

“You’re my friend, I want you to be happy.” Anti skipped around Chase so he was in front of him and walking backward. 

“I’m fine.” Chase stated.

“Lies.” Anti sang. “I think giving you a night out will do you some good. Maybe you’ll find someone and get a little something-something.” Anti chuckled and poked at Chase’s chest. 

“Having sex isn’t going to magically make everything better.” Chase scoffed.

“No, but a little magic can make a night a lot less shitty.” Anti stopped in front of a building, muffled music came from behind the door. 

“We’re going to a club?” Chase asked in a mutter. “I haven’t been to one of these in years.” 

“You’re only twenty-eight, quit sounding like an old man.” Anti grabbed Chase’s arm and yanked him into the building. 

“ID?” A woman behind a desk asked, her voice barely audible. Chase was hesitant to hand over his card after Anti got his checked, debating on whether to just leave or not but Anti took his card and had the woman check it. “Have fun you two.” The woman giggled. Anti just waved while Chase smiled as they passed the worker and stepped into the club. Chase squinted a little as his eyes adjusted to the flashing lights and strange fog that seemed to hang in the air. Chase watched a young man pass by him, a large cloud of smoke coming out of his mouth and Chase was greeted with a strong scent of cherries. 

“Vaping.” Anti explained when he saw the confused look on Chase’s face. 

“I know what vaping is.” Chase huffed. 

“You’re late.” A voice said from behind them. 

“Darky!” Anti squealed, turning around and giving Dark a hug. 

“You’re late.” Dark repeated with a slight smirk, resting an arm around Anti’s waist. 

“It took me longer to get Chase out of the house than I thought it would.” Anti explained, pointing at Chase, who was staring at Dark in shock. He had only seen Dark in a suit and seeing him in jeans and a form-fitting black shirt was...something. 

“I don’t think Chase is going to appreciate being a ‘third-wheel’. I know how you are when we’re here.” Dark said. 

“Chase ain’t gonna be a third-wheel.” Anti stepped away from Dark and went behind Chase, placing his hands on his shoulders. “He’s gonna go get himself some magic.” Anti said before pushing Chase towards the bar. “I expect you to bring someone home.” Anti sang as he returned to Dark, wrapping his arms around one of Dark’s and leaving with him. 

“Fucking…” Chase muttered under his breath and went over to the bar. He could at least get himself a drink while he was here. “Whiskey sour.” He said to the bartender with a smile and sat on one of the stools. 

“Chase?” Someone said next to him, the voice filled with shock. 

“Oh, hey Marv, what are you doing here?” Chase asked, seeing that Marvin was sitting on the stool next to him. 

“I...uh…” Marvin cleared his throat and took a sip of his drink. 

“Did Anti drag you down here, too?” Chase chuckled, nodding a thanks to the bartender and handing him his credit card when he brought him his drink. 

“Tab?” The bartender asked. 

“Sure.” Chase shrugged, having a couple drink wouldn’t hurt him. 

“Why did Anti bring you down here?” Marvin asked, changing the subject slightly. 

“He said that I was staying at home too much and needed to get out.” Chase shook his head and took a large gulp of his drink. 

“Nothing wrong with hanging out at a new place.” Marvin said. 

“He told me that I needed a little ‘magic’ to make my night better.” Chase scoffed, not seeing Marvin’s eyes going wide. 

“That little bitch.” Marvin grumbled into his glass. 

“I figured I’d stay here for a bit, have a few drinks and head back home. I’ll tell Anti that I tried, but had no luck.” Chase popped his tongue before chuckling. 

“Now, why would someone as handsome as you have no luck?” Chase’s jaw dropped when he saw a man wearing only a pair of undergarments sit on the bar next to him, dollar bills sticking out of the waistband. 

“He brought me to a gay club.” Chase squeaked. 

“You are bi.” Marvin stated. 

“I mean-yeah, but-I…” Chase downed the rest of his drink and ordered another one.

“First-timer?” The man asked with a chuckle as he got up. He walked across the bar and sat down in front of Marvin. “How are you Marvy?” 

“I’m fine.” Marvin turned away from the man. 

“Aw, Marvy. Are you embarrassed?” The man laid out of the bar, sticking his rear up. “You know you’re my favorite.” Marvin didn’t say anything. “You’re usually a lot more fun.” The man pouted.

“You come here often?” Chase asked Marvin, his second drink already finished and a third one on the way. Chase could feel the back of his head screaming at him. Marvin was a regular here. Marvin tipped the male workers. Marvin was into guys as well. How long was that a thing? Did he have a type? Who all has he been with? Why did he care? Marvin was his friend, he could do what he wanted. But why was the thought of Marvin being with someone else making his stomach hurt?

“Oh! You have a friend! That’s adorable! I’ll let you be, then.” The man got back up and went over to a few women who were waving him down. 

“I didn’t think you were the kind to go to clubs often.” Chase chuckled. 

“It’s nice to go out every now and again.” Marvin shrugged. 

“Do you want to dance?” Chase asked, taking the two shots from the bartender and holding one out towards Marvin. 

“I…” Marvin took the shot and nodded his head before throwing his head back, swallowing the shot and slamming the glass onto the counter. “Sure.” He answered, voice a little horse and seeing Chase slamming his own glass down. 

“Let’s go.” Chase grabbed Marvin’s head and lead him to the center of the dance floor, the crowd too busy paying attention to their own partners to notice the green-haired men. 

Marvin and Chase laughed as they jumped around to the music, neither of them really knowing how to properly dance and the alcohol in their system making it harder for them to keep their balance. Marvin wasn’t ready for Chase to grab both of his hands and spin them around a few times, stopping when they bumped into a nearby couple. The couple just laughed with them when they saw that they had just fumbled over their own feet. The taller man made a comment about putting sandbags on Chase’s feet so he wouldn’t move around so much and Marvin said he could make that happen. Chase protested by wrapping his arms around Marvin’s waist and tickling him. Marvin squealed and wiggled away from Chase, sticking his tongue out before taking off. 

“You cheeky little shit!” Chase called after Marvin with a laugh and went after him. “I’m not drunk enough for this and neither are you!” Chase kept laughing as he dodged through the crowd, trying to catch up to Marvin. Marvin found himself at the edge of the room and pressed his back against the wall he was trapped at, still laughing as Chase finally got to him and was now standing in front of him. Both of them were breathless and they stared at each other, their breathing slowly deepening. Chase found himself moving closer and closer, something in his head telling him to do this and soon he had his lips on Marvin’s. 

It started off as a simple kiss but it quickly became something more as Marvin’s hands found themselves on Chase’s chest and Chase pressed himself against Marvin, his hands resting on Marvin’s waist and holding him close. Chase slowly parted the kiss, their faces still only inches apart. 

“We should go back to the house.” Marvin said. 

“Why should we-” Chase stopped his question when he felt Marvin’s leg rub against his crotch. 

“I think you know why.” Marvin whispered. Chase swallowed thickly before smirking, giving Marvin another kiss before the two of them left the club.

_ x~x~x _

Chase woke up fully refreshed and comfortably warm. Chase wondered what he did last night that made him sleep so well. He opened his eyes and saw Marvin sleeping against his chest. 

“I did Marvin.” Chase said out loud to himself. He stiffened when Marvin hummed a little and nuzzled into his chest, making Chase’s face heat up at the sight. Marvin slowly blinked open his eyes and he quickly lifted his head when he realized where he was. 

“We…” Marvin let his voice trail off as a question.

“Yeah.” Chase said, nodding his head. 

“I thought it was a dream-I mean...fuck.” 

“Literally.” Chase’s weak chuckle became a full laugh when Marvin slapped his chest. 

“So, what does this mean?” Marvin asked, making Chase’s laugh die off. 

“Oh...well, we, uh…” Chase stammered. 

“Want to go out for dinner tonight?” Marvin asked with a shy smile. 

“Yeah. That sounds great, but first-” Chase suddenly sat up and flipped him and Marvin over and he straddled Marvin’s lap. “-let’s get started with breakfast, shall we?” Chase chuckled and kissed Marvin, smiling when Marvin deepened the kiss immediately and wrapped his arms around him. 

“There better be a bitch in here!” Anti called as he kicked open Chase’s door, stopping when he saw Marvin holding onto Chase. “I knew it!” Anti cheered as he walked away. “It worked Dark! I told you it would! You owe me a blowjob!” 

“Anti!” Chase shouted and jumped out of the bed, running out of the room. 

“Chase, wait!” 

“Chase Body! You’ll catch a cold running around like that!” Henrik’s voice cried out and Marvin almost fell off of the bed from laughing. 


End file.
